FV303: Here & Now
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: James and Lena discover a human child living on New Earth, her origins cause quite a stir between Voyager's higher ranks.


Here & Now

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
The only things in this episodes that don't belong to us are New Earth, nine of the characters, the ships, you get the idea. Everything else is all ours

**Episode Synopsis**  
During a brief visit to New Earth, Lena and James find a six year old Human girl. The crew try to figure out where she came and some of them uncover a horrible secret. 

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Lisa Scott-Lee as Unu  
Shinchirou Miki as the Enterprise's EMH  
Alicia Silverstone as Juna  
Faye Tozer as Denara  
Adam Blaustein as Foster  
Jake Wood as Sid the Psycho 

**Written By**  
Marill & Vulpix

**Written**  
8th - 9th June 2002

**Episode Based In**  
May 2378

**Voyager's Mess Hall:**  
The Mess Hall was busier than usual. Nearly every table was filled with at least three people. Neelix was busy cooking something probably poisonous.

Kathryn and Phoebe entered the room holding a cup of coffee each. They looked around, they eventually spotted an empty table. They went over to it and they sat down. Kathryn glanced around again, she seemed to spot something and she quickly turned to Phoebe.

"Are you ok, sis?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine, I was hoping to.. you know but both of my kids are here," Kathryn replied.

Phoebe looked around the room, she spotted Lena at a table with James and Duncan. "They haven't seen you, just drink your bloody coffee."

"Yes sir," Kathryn muttered and she took a huge drink of her coffee.

At Lena and co's table, Lena was sitting opposite James and Duncan. Lena had a bunch of grapes in front of her, James and Duncan just had a Cherry Coke bottle each. Lena picked up a grape and she tried to throw it into her mouth. She missed and it went on the floor. James just watched her as she tried again.

"Watch, I'll get it this time," Lena said. She threw another grape and it went flying into someone else's plate. The guy didn't notice.

Duncan looked up at James. "Did she get it?"

"No. Lena why don't you just eat them normally," James replied.

"No I'll get it again," Lena said. She threw another grape and it fell on the floor.

"You do realise that more grapes have landed elsewhere.." James said.

"Shut up, I'll get it," Lena said. She threw another grape and this time it landed in her mouth. "See I told you!"

"Yeah but you've lost about ten grapes in the attempt," James said.

"Hey, I'd like to see you do better," Lena said.

"Well I would if I was as mature as you are," James said.

"Oh very funny," Lena muttered and she threw another grape. This time it bounced off someone's head. "Sorry," Lena said but the guy didn't hear her.

"You know I thought that a Slayer would have better aim.." James said. Lena threw a grape at him instead, it hit him in the eye.

"My aim seems fine to me," Lena said. Duncan giggled as James put the grape with the others Lena has left. "Ohno, you can have that one. Dare you to eat it."

"Eat it, eat it, eat it," Duncan chanted.

"Er, I don't think so," James muttered.

"Spoil sport," Lena said.

Duncan looked at Lena and started chanting again. "Eat it, eat it."

"Ok, it's not like it actually touched his eye," Lena said.

"Nearly did," James said.

"Just pass it back," Lena said. James threw it back at her, she missed completely. "Hey, I wasn't ready."

"Any excuse," James muttered.

Phoebe turned to Kathryn who was just watching Lena and co's table. "What a waste of grapes, I love grapes."

"Why don't you just go and eat them off the floor then?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm not that desperate," Phoebe replied.

Neelix came over to the table holding a flask of coffee. "Refills?" His answer was both Kathryn and Phoebe pushing their cups towards him. Neelix started pouring coffee into their cups. "Captain, can you tell your daughter to stop littering the Mess Hall?"

"I would but, I think you should tell her. You are in charge of this place after all," Kathryn replied.

Neelix nodded. "Very well, Captain." He headed over to Lena and co's table.

"Tell me Kathy, what's the real reason?" Phoebe asked.

"Real reason for what?" Kathryn replied questioningly.

"I thought that you'd be the one to go and tell your own daughter off. Why did you tell him to?" Phoebe asked.

"It's Neelix's problem," Kathryn replied.

"I don't think so. I think you're afraid to go near your son after what happened a week ago," Phoebe said.

"Of course not, Phoebs. I'd never be too afraid to go near him of all people," Kathryn said and she took a sip of her coffee.

"If that's the case, why haven't you introduced me to this nephew of mine?" Phoebe asked.

"You know who he is and what he looks like, go introduce yourself," Kathryn replied.

"I was only playing!" Lena's voice yelled out.

"But you've made a mess and wasted food," Neelix said.

"Well I'm sorry, what do you have to do to have some fun around here?" Lena asked. She folded her arms and started to pout. Neelix shook his head and he went back to the kitchen.

Phoebe glanced back at Kathryn. "God sakes girl, what's he done to you?"

Kathryn glared at her little sister. "Ok, lets just get one thing straight here. I am not afraid of James, ok. I am only trying to give him some space."

"No you're not. It's ok to feel a little afraid of him, he was responsible for putting you in a coma. Not to mention killing his own father," Phoebe said.

"Lena told me to keep my distance. Even though Lena helped him a week ago, there's still a chance of it happening again. For his sake and everyone else's I think it's a good idea to leave him be for the time being," Kathryn said.

"You're still afraid of him," Phoebe teased and she drank some more coffee.

"I'm afraid of what he may become again. It wasn't my son who put me into that coma, it was what took over him that did it," Kathryn said.

"Great, we're getting somewhere," Phoebe said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and she drank some more coffee.

"Fine, I'll introduce myself on my own, ok. That wont make him turn evil, will it," Phoebe said jokingly.

"He already knows who you are, there's no point," Kathryn muttered.

"I take that as a yes then, excuse me," Phoebe said. She finished her coffee then she stood up. She headed over to Lena and co's table.

"I was only playing around, from now on I eat on my ship," Lena said, still with her arms folded.

"Are you always this much trouble?" Phoebe asked. Lena looked up at her.

"No, I'm an innocent girl," Lena replied, she unfolded her arms and sat back up.

"Innocent my ass," Duncan muttered and he finished off his Cherry Coke bottle.

"I was going to say that," James said.

"Oh fine, if that's what you think of me," Lena muttered and she pouted again.

Phoebe sat down next to Lena, she pinched a grape and she ate it quickly. Lena folded her arms and continued to pout. "I thought I'd come and talk to you, on my own. Kathy is too freaked out from last week." She stole another grape.

"Stop stealing my grapes," Lena said angrily.

"You're not going to eat them anyway," James said.

"Exactly, I'll just help myself. Anyway, I'm your Aunt Phoebe as you all know. But you can call me either Phoebe or Phoebs. I never liked the word Aunt," Phoebe said.

"I like Phoebs," Duncan said.

"What about thief," Lena muttered.

"All right, no more grapes. I was wondering what do you guys do on this ship for fun?" Phoebe asked.

"There's nothing you can do on this ship right now, the Holodecks are still down," Lena replied.

"All right, the Enterprise then," Phoebe said.

"I don't know, haven't been on it long enough," Lena said.

Phoebe sighed. "Ok, planning anything?"

"Yeah, we were planning on going to New Earth as soon as James thinks he's ready," Lena replied.

"Ready for what?" Phoebe asked.

Lena and James glanced at each other. "You don't want to go there," Lena replied.

"You don't know me well enough to make that assumption," Phoebe said.

"You know that Voyager was here before," James said.

"Yeah, Kathy told me about the large holiday down there. Oh I get it, you're worried about going down there again," Phoebe said.

"That's sorta right, yeah," James said.

"It wont be that bad, you just gotta worry about being bitten again by those damn insects," Phoebe said.

"Actually, the Doc has a vaccine for anyone who wants to go down," Lena said.

Phoebe nodded her head, "can I come?"

"Well you see, me and James are just going down there for.. you know," Lena muttered.

"No I don't know," Phoebe said.

"It's part of his recovery, it's not meant to be a nice trip out," Lena said.

"I don't get it, how can this trip help anything?" Phoebe asked.

"Hasn't whore face told you anything?" James asked.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow. "Now that's not nice."

"Ok, what do you want me to call her? What about slutty cow?" James asked.

"James, just shut up," Lena muttered.

"Can somebody explain to me what this is all about?" Phoebe asked.

"Mum did tell you about his fiancée's murder the other week, right?" Lena replied.

"Yes, she did," Phoebe said.

"Did she tell you about them actually being a couple on this planet?" Lena asked.

"Yes she did. I know Kathy never liked her, she only referred to her as a slut ... oops, did I say that?" Phoebe replied.

"No you didn't, it's all in your head," Lena said quickly.

"It's ok, I already know how the cow felt about Jessie," James said.

"Anyway, erm, the planet was very important to their relationship and everything. I thought it'd be a good idea to stay away from the planet, but mum told me that it'll just be worse that way," Lena said.

"Oh right, I understand. Can I still go?" Phoebe asked.

"Erm, maybe another time," Lena replied.

"Ok, ok. Tell me when you want to go, I mean, ever since joining this crew the only family I've been with is my sister. I keep hearing about you three, and young Kiara. You know how it is, it's driving me crazy," Phoebe said.

"All right, I think we should all take a trip to the Holodeck some day. Agreed?" Lena said questioningly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. As long as Chakotay doesn't come, he's really annoying," Phoebe said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," James said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't like him either," James replied.

"He's a big fat monkey," Duncan muttered.

"Yeah, I thought that," Phoebe said.

Lena rolled her eyes. "You guys are lucky that I'm not defensive when it comes to my father."

**Enterprise's Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones, Tom, Lee, Nichola and the blonde doctor from the movie were all standing in the office.

"Ok, you all know why we're here. We have two Sickbay's, two doctors and two assistants..." Doctor Jones said.

"What about me?" Nichola asked.

"Yes, why are you here?" Doctor Jones said questioningly.

"I know a lot about medical stuff from being with the Tolg. I can be some use," Nichola said.

"Ok, whatever. Anyway, we need to sort out who goes where," Doctor Jones said.

"Doc, I've been assigned to pilot the Enterprise. On Voyager I didn't even have much time to work in Sickbay," Tom said.

"Well I guess Nichola can replace you," Doctor Jones said.

"Finally," Tom muttered and he quickly left Sickbay.

"I didn't mean you could leave, oh never mind," Doctor Jones said.

The Enterprise's EMH pulled out a cigarette and he started to smoke. Everyone watched him. He glanced at them. "Didn't you know? I have to smoke or my program will not function properly."

"That's a dumb idea, smoking isn't healthy," Lee said.

"It's holographic smoke, it's harmless to humanoids," the EMH said.

"Sets a bad example to kids," Doctor Jones said.

"The kids on this ship can't get a hold of tabs, Jonesy. It's perfectly safe," the EMH said and he blew smoke in Doctor Jones' face.

"Anyway, I will remain in charge of Voyager's Sickbay and I will still keep full possession of the mobile emitter. This EMH will be in charge of the Enterprise's Sickbay," Doctor Jones said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nichola asked.

"I know as much about medicine as he does, little missy. Actually I know more than he does," the EMH said.

"But I have far more experience than he does. For now one of you will be working here, and the other working on Voyager," Doctor Jones said.

"Voyager," Lee said quickly.

"Does it really matter which ship, both Sickbay's use the same set," Nichola said.

"I wish people will stop pointing that out," Doctor Jones muttered.

"It's not about where you work, it's who you work with," Lee said.

"Well it looks like we're going to make a great team," the EMH said.

"If you say so, just don't smoke in front of me," Nichola said.

"Lastly we're going to have to give him a name. If we leave him to pick his own it'll take him seven long.." Doctor Jones said.

"Freddie, I like that name. Freddie Garvin," the EMH said.

Lee tried to keep a straight face. "Seven long seconds, Doc?"

"Oh be quiet. I have something more important to sort out," Doctor Jones said.

"And what's that?" Lee asked.

"We have a witch to catch, remember," Doctor Jones replied.

"Oh that," Lee said.

"Wont it be a better idea to let Security look for this Unu girl?" Nichola asked.

"Yes I know, it's just capturing her so we can keep her here is going to be difficult," Doctor Jones replied.

**Transporter Room 2, Enterprise:**  
James and Lena came in. They both looked at the transporter station, both of them groaned.

"Oh hi there! I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Sid giggled. He rushed over to them. He started hugging Lena, she was too disgusted to push him away. "I heard about the little Evil Slayer incident, finally I have a new friend."

"Erm, I'm not evil anymore," James said.

"Oh, shame. I'm not evil either, it's just I was hoping for a new way of hurting myself. You know what I mean," Sid said.

"You'll find a way," Lena said.

"Yeah, you're right. So where are you both off too?" Sid asked.

"New Earth, where else?" Lena replied.

"Oh, now James that is not nice," Sid said.

"What isn't?" James asked.

"Taking Lena to New Earth? It's only been two weeks since your fiancée died, oh what am I saying. You two look like a lovely couple," Sid replied.

Lena and James glanced at each other, they turned back to Sid with disgusted looks on their faces. Lena put her hand over her mouth. "Please, are you trying to make me throw up?"

"I don't understand, I thought.." Sid said.

"You thought wrong, Lena's my half sister," James said.

Sid looked confused, "erm, when did that happen?"

"Long story, can you just do your job?" Lena asked.

"Ok," Sid said in a disappointed tone of voice. He went over to his station. James and Lena went onto the transporter pad. "Have fun," Sid said cheerfully.

"He changed his mood fast," Lena muttered. She and James then dematerilised.

**Meanwhile:**  
Unu appeared in Voyager's Mess Hall. She looked around. "Not a good place, Unu," she said to herself. Right on cue a Security Team came in. She quickly disappeared.

"Great, she's not going to be easy to catch," one guy said.

**Enterprise's Sickbay:**  
Tani came in, she looked around. All she could see was Nichola. She went over to her.

"Erm, Nikki, can I talk to you?" Tani asked.

"My name is Nichola," Nichola replied.

"I prefer Nikki, so can I?" Tani asked.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Nichola replied.

"Well you see, I used to live on Voyager and Doctor Jones was my Doctor. Now I'm permanently on the Enterprise, and I don't trust that smoking man. Could you be my Doctor?" Tani asked.

"If you insist, but I'm not a proper Doctor," Nichola replied.

"I don't care, I'd rather have you than have some smoke blown in my face all the time. You see I can get ill easily because of a problem with my immune system. Something like that, you know.." Tani said.

"I understand, I did agree didn't I," Nichola said.

"Ok, Nikki. Can I call you that?" Tani asked.

"I guess so," Nichola replied.

"So, erm, how are you settling in?" Tani asked.

"Fine I guess. I'm having some trouble though," Nichola replied.

"What with?" Tani asked.

"I have what you Humans call, a crush.. I think," Nichola replied.

Tani smiled. "I see, who?"

"I don't know his name. I know he's single, but I don't know whether to.." Nichola said.

"Say no more. I have crushes all the time, only one major. Believe me, it ain't easy. What you have to do is accessorise men so you can choose the right guy easier. You understand me," Tani said.

"I think I do. You mean sort them out, find out which one's for you," Nichola said.

"Exactly, the one you have a crush on will go into one group. By the time you've sorted everything out, you may feel a bit better. You may find that you don't like his personality," Tani said.

"I understand. Thank you," Nichola said.

"Oh I forgot, I'm Tani," Tani said.

"That's better. I wasn't sure who you were," Nichola said.

"It's ok, I should of introduced myself earlier. Maybe I'll see you later," Tani said.

"All right," Nichola said.

Tani smiled and she walked out. Nichola thought quietly, "how can I accessorise men? This ship is strange."

**New Ea****rth:**  
The sun shone on the tall trees, there was a gentle wind blowing the leaves. The area was peacefully quiet.

The silence was broken what sounded like somebody singing. Lena pushed her way through the low tree branches singing the song Here & Now. James was right behind her.

"Lena, could you please stop singing?" James asked.

Lena glanced back at him. "I don't see why I have to, nobody can hear me."

"I can hear you, I'm so glad you don't sing live very much," James said.

Lena pushed a branch out of the way harder than usual. It went back into place fast, hitting James as it did so.

"There's nothing wrong with my singing. Until you prove you can do better I sing whenever I want," Lena said.

"I would, but I'm not in the mood to sing," James said.

Lena stopped suddenly. James stopped too when he got to her side. "Do you hear that?" Lena asked

"Yeah, that's the birds sighing in relief cos you've stopped singing," James replied.

Lena glanced angrily at James, she elbowed him in the stomach. "Cheeky buggar. Seriously, I heard something."

"I didn't, you must of deafened me," James said.

"You never learn do you.." Lena muttered. They both heard what sounded like somebody dropping something heavy, coming from further ahead of them.

"I definitely heard that, it's coming from the clearing where we all stayed," James said.

"This sounds interesting," Lena said, she started walking again, faster than before.

"I doubt it's anything important. Janeway told that pervert monkey to make itself at home there," James said as he started to follow Lena

Lena stopped again, she started laughing. She turned around to face James. "Pervert monkey?"

"Yeah, it was probably Ian who taught it everything it knew," James replied.

"Tell me, what did it do?" Lena asked.

"You don't want to know," James replied, he continued walking. Lena watched him, then she quickly followed.

"I do, what did it do?" Lena asked.

"It was very fond of Jessie and Janeway in particular, so it kept following them both around. One time when it saw Chakotay and Janeway it, well used it's hands to .. I don't know how to describe it," James replied, he went faster.

"Hey, just show me," Lena said.

"Lets just say it made a kissing impression with it's hands," James said.

Lena tried to keep a straight face. "That isn't perverted."

"I know, I'm just telling you the tame stuff," James said.

"I know I shouldn't ask, but did it do the same with you and Jess?" Lena asked.

"It did, yeah," James replied.

Lena looked at the ground as she continued walking. She was trying her best not to laugh. "I have a feeling that it did a lot worse when it came to you two."

"How did you guess," James said sarcastically.

Lena looked up. "Just a hunch, you told me last week about the incident and everything. How did the monkey know?"

"Lets just say, it assumed that we were going to, you know. It was right of course, it went straight to Janeway in the morning. She told me that it made a nice little picture out of his hands to tell her," James said.

"Did she tell the monkey that you are her kid or something? It seems to me that she wanted the monkey to keep an eye on you," Lena said while trying to keep a straight face.

"I don't know, probably. Looking back, I still can't believe that I didn't notice her acting like a mother. She wasn't trying very hard to hide it," James said.

"I bet. Was she like, James you're a very bad boy, how could you do that to your old mum.. er Captain," Lena said and she burst out laughing.

"No, but you're close. There was a huge argument cos Jessie thought that Janeway was jealous of us. Jessie was called a slut god knows how many times, and she stormed off. When Janeway was giving me the lecture it felt like I was getting told off by a mother," James said.

"I wish I was there to see that," Lena said as they both finally reached the clearing. There were two small houses. There were fallen trees near by, and there were fully grown tomato plants nearby one of the houses.

James and Lena slowly stepped into the clearing. Lena looked around, she squinted her eyes. "It's bright here," she muttered, she pulled out some sunglasses and she put them on. James did the same thing.

They both heard the noise again, it was coming from the house nearest to the tomato plants.

"Which house is that?" Lena asked.

"Janeway, Chakotay and Lisa's. It probably is just that monkey," James replied.

They both jumped when they saw a monkey scramble out of the house. It went straight into the nearest tree.

"I guess you're right," Lena muttered.

A young girl peered out of the door. She spotted Lena and James, she then came out of the house fully.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Lena and James glanced at each other, then back at the kid. "Lena, this is my older brother James," Lena replied.

The girl grinned, "I'm Yasmin. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," James said.

The girl raised her eyebrow then she giggled. "Silly question, I live here."

"You do? How long have you been here?" James asked.

"Since, ever. What are you doing here?" Yasmin replied.

"How old are you?" Lena asked.

"I wanna know why you're here!" Yasmin yelled angrily.

"We're just visiting," Lena said.

Yasmin calmed down instantly, she grinned again. "I'm six. It's my birthday today."

"Oh, happy birthday," Lena muttered.

"Six year old? We were here six years ago.." James said.

"Where are your parents?" Lena asked.

"I don't have any," Yasmin replied.

"So who do you live with?" Lena asked.

"The monkey!" Yasmin said happily.

"Great, she's probably got a perverted mind then," James muttered.

Lena shook her head. "Do you want to come with us to our spaceship?"

"Cool, yeah I'll come," Yasmin replied.

"You don't mind about cutting our trip short?" Lena asked.

"No, it's fine," James replied.

Lena tapped her commbadge. "Lena to Enterprise, Sid three to beam up."

In: "Three? I'm sure I know how to count Lena, there were only two of you before."

"I'll explain when you beam us up," Lena muttered.

In: "Ok then."

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Enterprise****'s Sickbay:**  
Freddie was scanning Yasmin while she sat on the biobed, looking bored. Lena and James were standing nearby.

"Yep, she's Human," Freddie said. He put his tricorder down and he picked up his tab.

"Then where did she come from? No one in our group were pregnant," James asked.

"Can you do a DNA test?" Lena asked.

"I guess so, but don't you prefer to have the mystery?" Freddie replied.

"We'll still have the mystery. Get on with it," Lena said.

"Ok, Captain," Freddie said. He got to work.

"I like that," Lena said.

Kathryn came into the room, she slowed herself down as she went over to James and Lena. "Report?"

"This girl was hanging around your house on New Earth. She's been living there for six years, she is Human," Lena said.

"Any idea of how she got there?" Kathryn asked.

"No, Freddie's doing a DNA scan," Lena replied.

"Freddie?" Kathryn said questioningly.

James rolled his eyes. "Duh, the doctor. Who did you think it was, a Chief Engineer."

"Just wondering, anyway, how long will the DNA scan take?" Kathryn asked.

"No idea," Lena replied.

Freddie turned to the three. "Finished!"

"What, already?" Lena said in disbelief.

"Well yes, were you expecting to wait hours?" Freddie asked.

"No, oh forget it," Lena replied.

"Well, what's the results?" Kathryn asked.

"According to the DNA scan, this girl has DNA from a deceased crewmember called Peter Taylor, and Captain Janeway.. whoever she is," Freddie replied.

Kathryn and Lena stared at Freddie in disbelief. James didn't looked shocked at all.

"Oh what a surprise, the whore strikes again," James said.

"That is impossible. Six years ago wasn't Peter long reincarnated?" Lena asked, ignoring James' comment.

"How am I suppose to know," Freddie replied.

Lena turned to Kathryn. "Mum, what's this all mean?"

"Don't ask me, I have no idea how this could of happened," Kathryn replied.

"What's going on?" Yasmin asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Erm, we've just found out that you have a mother, a brother, and a half sister," Lena replied.

"Does that mean I have more people to play with, cool!" Yasmin giggled.

"Should I mention a niece and a nephew?" Lena asked.

"I don't think so," Kathryn muttered in response. She tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Doctor Jones."

In: "Go ahead Captain."

"We've got a bit of a mystery here in this Sickbay, I need a second opinion," Kathryn said.

In: "Very well, I'm on my way."

"I think in the meantime we should give Yasmin that cure for the insect bite," Kathryn said. Freddie nodded, he took a swig of his tab, then he went over to the medical tray.

"How could a kid appear out of nowhere, especially when the father is long dead?" Lena asked.

"I have no idea, I really don't," Kathryn replied.

"Alcohol's a really bad thing, after what happened with me I thought you'd avoid the stuff," James muttered.

"James, pack it in. Your father died twenty three years ago, there is no chance in hell that my, our mother slept with him six years ago," Lena said.

"Besides, I wasn't pregnant with this girl. Where did she come from?" Kathryn asked.

"Mum, be right back. James, you're coming with me," Lena replied.

"What for?" James asked.

"I don't trust you here with our mum," Lena replied, she headed for the door. James sighed then he followed her.

**The Bridge, ****ten**** minutes later:**  
Jirlin and Denara were both on the viewscreen. Lena and James were in the centre of the Bridge, Craig was at Tactical, Triah was at opps, and Tom was at the helm.

"I see, that is a mystery," Jirlin was saying.

"You don't think that this planet was trying to heal something with this kid, do you?" Lena asked.

"It would of been possible if the child hadn't of appeared out of nowhere as you say. It's either an alien deception, or someone's been hiding a secret pregnancy. A child can't appear out of nowhere," Jirlin replied.

"There is another way, the planet does work in mysterious ways. Maybe the child just appeared because in someone's view, they needed her to heal. The planet has been responsible for bizarre incidents like this," Denara said.

"Nothing as big as this though," Jirlin said.

"You say that the planet has made bizarre things happen, right? Do you think it could make people come back from the dead just temporarily?" James asked.

"Actually, that has happened before," Jirlin replied.

"Please tell me you're joking," Lena muttered nervously.

"No, one girl came on the planet in grief of losing her brother. The planet must of sensed that she wanted to say goodbye properly, so it made him appear for her. It was only for a short length of time," Jirlin said.

"Are they actually real, or just hallucinations?" Lena asked.

"We don't know, not one has stayed long enough for us to examine," Denara replied.

"It's just the mystery we have here is that the father of this child has been dead for twenty three years.." Lena said.

"Ah, I see. This is beginning to make sense now. May we both come back aboard to speak with the mother?" Jirlin asked.

"Sure," Lena replied.

"As long as I get to be there too," James said.

"Ohno, you're not.." Lena said.

"I have a right to be there, my parents, my sister, my business," James said.

Tom turned around, "he has a point."

"Yeah in normal circumstances. But just last week he killed his father and nearly killed our mother. I don't think it's a good idea," Lena said.

"Oh please, I'm not going to try anything again. I know what'll happen if I lose control, so I'll try harder," James said.

"Actually, it would be a good idea if he is there when I speak with her. I sense he has something to do with it," Jirlin said. Denara looked nervous.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Jirlin replied.

"Fine, we'll beam you to Voyager instead. I'll tell mum," Lena said.

"Thank you," Jirlin said. The viewscreen went off.

"I'm not sure about this, it hasn't been enough time," Lena said.

"Lena, I'm fine. I know it's only been two weeks but I feel better today than I have in a while," James said.

"Prove it, smile damn it," Tom said.

"Give me something to smile about and I will," James said.

Tom shrugged, he glanced at Lena. "James, it's too soon. You may think you're fine, but you're not. This'll make things worse."

"Oh come on Lena, this has nothing to do with Jessie's death, I'll manage," James said.

Lena sighed, "fine, but I don't want to be blamed if something happens."

**The Conference Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting at the far end of the table, Chakotay was sitting next to her. Yasmin was sitting not that far away, James was sitting next to her. Denara and Jirlin were both sitting opposite them.

"You have an explanation to what's going on?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"I believe I do, Captain," Jirlin said.

"Lets hear it then, I've got a headache just trying to work it out," Chakotay said.

"Being an ex of hers will not make this easy, let me warn you now. Also the child shouldn't be here," Jirlin said.

"She's got headphones on," James muttered. Everyone glanced at Yasmin, she was listening to a personal CD Player.

Chakotay didn't look bothered, "I'll be fine. I've heard worse." He glanced at James when he said that.

"Ok, you must understand that we're going to be discussing events that occurred six years ago. Also we know more than you care to admit, understand," Jirlin said. Everyone but Yasmin and Denara nodded.

"We understand, Jirlin. Just tell us," Kathryn said.

"Ok. We all know about the whole story of James being Kathryn's son, right?" Jirlin asked.

"Excuse me? Since when were we on a first name basis?" Kathryn asked. Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"It's easier, please may I continue?" Jirlin replied. Kathryn nodded.

"We all know about that," Chakotay said.

"I can sense that before the planet things were not easy for Kathryn after finding out that her long lost son was on her ship. New Earth made things worse since she thought the whole group were going to be there for the rest of their lives. Correct?" Jirlin said.

"Yes, that's right," Kathryn said.

"I can tell Kathryn planned to tell James the truth during the time on the planet. Things didn't turn out that way, obviously. Kathryn was concerned about James' relationship with Jessie. Things got worse when she caught them a couple of times. Am I correct so far?" Jirlin asked.

"Yes, that's right. She kept ranting onto me about her keep on catching them kissing or something," Chakotay replied. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"One time she caught them she lost control of herself. Before a fight with Jessie she took her rage out on James himself. After a full blown argument Kathryn thought that she'd never be able to tell James the truth. A part of her wanted to start off fresh," Jirlin replied.

"This is where you tell us that she hit it off with Chakotay," James said.

"I did not," Kathryn growled. This time it was Chakotay's turn to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, a part of her realised that she could never start off fresh. There were three men on the planet, one was her own son, one was a boy his age, and the other was someone she's only known for a year or so," Jirlin said.

"I told you," James said.

"We did not do anything, unlike you, so shut up," Chakotay said.

"Please, this is important," Denara said.

"Anyway, a part of Kathryn knew that there was no quick fresh start. Whether she'd like to admit it or not, she did want another child, but she knew no one on the planet was going to be able to supply it. As far as I can see, she could only think of one way," Jirlin said.

"Sick bags on stand by," James muttered.

"Shut up," Chakotay said.

"I don't get it, I don't remember feeling like that," Kathryn said.

"There was a small part of you who wanted to tell James the truth, but there was a small part of you that was telling you that it was too late. My guess is that a small part of you wanted James' father back to give you that new child, so people wouldn't think less of you," Jirlin said.

"Oh my god," Chakotay muttered.

"Wouldn't think less of her? We're talking about a guy who had a wife here," James said.

"It would look worse if she had two children with two different fathers, think about it," Denara said.

"This is crazy. I hated his father, he was a sexist pig who didn't care about anyone. Why would I want him to be the father of another child of mine?" Kathryn asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, only a small part of you felt like that. The planet sensed it, and it may of either brought him back from the dead and you know the rest of that, or just mixed both yours and his DNA together and then created the baby out of nowhere," Jirlin replied.

"It must be the second one. If I'd slept with him again I'd know it, and I'd know if I was pregnant and everything," Kathryn said angrily.

"The second one's less likely," Denara said.

"Hold on a second, the first one's less likely. I was never pregnant then, if I was pregnant everyone would of noticed. Besides I'd remember giving birth, I certainly don't. I've only given birth properly once in my life, I've been through another pregnancy but that was a year later," Kathryn said.

"She's being honest about the pregnancy part," Denara said quietly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"It means that you did sleep with a dead guy," Chakotay said in disgust.

"I did not!" Kathryn growled.

"This is confusing. I can sense that she believes what she's saying, but I can still sense that she's lying," Jirlin said.

"I am not, Peter Taylor is the last man I'd have a child with... I mean a second child with," Kathryn said angrily.

She placed her hand over her face. "This is not possible. I do remember, oh god I do remember... but how, I never remembered before."

Chakotay tried to hide the disgust in his voice, "this doesn't explain the whole baby come out of nowhere part."

"I know, it is impossible to have a baby come out of nowhere. But I guess it is impossible for someone who's been dead twenty three years to come back," Jirlin said.

"Are you saying the planet did create the baby?" Denara asked.

"Yes, but bringing Peter Taylor back from the dead would of been unnecessary if that was the case," Jirlin replied.

"Ohno it wouldn't, I knew Janeway was jealous of what me and Jessie had. She wasn't going to get it with Chakotay quick enough, so she wanted another good one night stand to keep her going," James said.

Kathryn removed her hand from her face and she glared at James. "How, dare you.. speak of me like that. I am not like that whatsoever. Chakotay, you don't think of me like that do you?"

"I don't know, this is just.. if you didn't want a one nightstand with him, why did you.." Chakotay asked.

"I don't know for crying out loud, it was a long time ago!" Kathryn snapped.

"It all makes sense though, my father was the first guy you thought of," James said.

"Oh yeah, that's realistic. If I had wanted somebody back from the dead the last guy I'd bring back would be your father," Kathryn said angrily.

"Well explain how he did then," James said.

"I don't know, I've just remembered it. This is confusing enough already. I'm going to my Ready Room, Chakotay escort our guests," Kathryn muttered. She walked out of the room.

Chakotay stood up. "Please, come with me."

"I hope we haven't caused too much bother here," Jirlin said as he and Denara stood up.

"It is all right, you were only trying to help," Chakotay said, he glanced at James then he tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Kim."

In: "Yes, Commander?"

"Can you escort our guests to the Transporter Room, and take Yasmin to Lena," Chakotay said.

In: "Aye Sir."

A few seconds later Harry stepped in. Jirlin and Denara went upto the door, Harry hesitated before following them out.

"What's going on?" Yasmin asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, a young man is out there, he'll take you to your half sister," Chakotay said softly.

"Ok," Yasmin muttered and she ran out of the door.

"I know, I know, you're going to tell me off," James said.

"No I'm not. I can understand why you're angry, I am too," Chakotay said.

"Angry, no I'm not angry. I'm generally pd off. Not only did she abandon me and lie to me all these years, she wanted to forget about me and start off fresh with a new kid," James muttered.

"I don't know, all of this seems very sudden to me. Maybe we're looking at this in the wrong way. I have a feeling there's something else that we should know," Chakotay said.

**Meanwhil****e****, on a nea****rby ship**  
Two shadowed people were standing over a computer station, giggling evilly. "They fell for it," the guy said.

"Yeah, they have the child, now we just have to wait," the girl said. They both started laughing evilly, one of them knocked one of the camera lights. The light shone on them both.

"Oh crap, turn that camera off," the guy panicked. The light went back off and the figures were once again mysterious shadows.

**Sick****bay, Enterprise:**  
Doctor Jones was standing near a biobed with a puzzled look on his face. Freddie was blocking everyone's view of that biobed, smoking a tab as usual. Lena came out of the office and she stopped.

"Is there a problem?" Lena asked.

"A small one," Doctor Jones muttered in response.

"And what is it?" Lena asked.

"Isn't that girl six year old?" Freddie asked.

"Well, yeah," Lena replied.

Freddie got ready to step out of the way. "She ain't now." He stepped away. Lena gaped in shock with what she saw.

"Hiya Lena, isn't this so cool!" a sixteen year old girl laughed. She had blonde hair just like Yasmin, with a bit of brown in too. She had a huge grin just like Yasmin as well.

"Is that, Yasmin?" Lena stuttered.

"Yes it is. I can't explain it. Freddie and I went into the science lab to sort something out, we came back and here she was. We did check her DNA again, just in case. It is her, just ten years older," Doctor Jones said.

"God this feels a lot better, everyone isn't so damn big now," Yasmin said.

"Well at least it'll be more realistic having a sister that's two years younger than me, mum isn't exactly a young woman anymore," Lena muttered.

"Agreed, there are twenty two years between older child and youngest child. It is better this way I guess, but not for Yasmin," Doctor Jones said.

"What are you talking about, this is great. Being a child was so boring," Yasmin said.

"But..." Doctor Jones muttered.

"Doc, she ain't the first kid in this family to age fast. Kiara was the same and she's sorta ok," Lena said.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Doctor Jones said.

**The Mess Hall, E****nterprise**  
"I don't see why we have to go risking our asses for the psycho that tried to kill us a week ago. Can't he capture a witch himself," Foster said as he and Thompson entered the room.

"He can Foster, it's just the Captain doesn't want him accidentally killing the witch," Thompson said.

"Dead or alive, it doesn't matter to them? I'd rather have her dead anyway," Foster said.

Unu appeared again. "Ohno, this is not right. Why do I keep appearing in busy places?"

"Er, Thompson to Lena. We've found Unu, what should we do?" Thompson asked.

In: "Don't kill her, we need her. Try to stun her."

"What the hell for, why don't we just kill her?" James asked as he came into the room. Foster and Thompson backed away nervously.

"Oh Jamesy, how you doing. I've got this annoying habit of appearing in busy places. Maybe you can help me. Is there anywhere a girl can go to have some privacy?" Unu asked.

"Yeah, is hell ok?" James replied.

"Been there, it isn't that quiet.. I'm so funny, did you think that was funny?" Unu laughed.

"Not really, no," James said.

In: "James? You really shouldn't hurt her."

"What the hell for Lena, give me one good reason," James said.

Thompson and Foster backed further away.

In: "I can give you two. Number One, you don't want to go all evil again. Number Two, when she regenerated she got your baby as well."

"She's good," Unu said.

James stared at her in shock, "she's pregnant with my kid."

In: "Sorry, I was hoping somebody else would tell you. Er, Lena out."

"Of course you couldn't tell could you. I've got such a great figure for a pregnant girl. Now, anything you like to say before I hit the road," Unu said.

"Yeah, I do. You're coming with me," James said.

"Woah, no I'm not. Just because I have your kid, doesn't mean that I'm marrying you or anything crap like that. I don't even want this kid in me, it's doing my head in," Unu said.

"You don't have to worry about marriage, cos as soon as I get that kid out of you, I'm going to kill you," James muttered.

Unu shook her head. "I don't think so. I'll get this kid out of me if it means killing me. If I survive, I may go back to Abatua. This place is too boring. Now if you'll excuse me." She moved her hand but nothing happened, she seemed frozen.

"What the, that's creepy," Foster muttered.

James looked confused, but then something else caught his eye. "Ohno, please no," he said in despair.

Juna was right behind Unu, smiling her head off. "Like hi again James, it's about time that I like showed you what I can like do. Pretty like cool, uh."

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I put her like in a different time thingy. She like appears frozen, I thought you could like use a hand," Juna replied.

**Enterprise's Sickbay:**  
Unu was behind a forcefield, she was back to normal, but she was rather peeved.

"This is cruelty, do you always treat your guests like this, Captain?" Unu asked angrily.

"You're not a guest, bch," Lena replied. James stepped forward to stand beside Lena.

"This is awful, what are you going to do to me?" Unu asked.

"It is a simple procedure. I will transport the unborn child out of you and put it into a chamber that is designed to hold a fetus. It will stay in there until we find a surrogate mother. You will not be harmed," Doctor Jones replied.

"Excuse me, as far as I can tell this baby is four months old, you can't take it out until it's six months. If you want to keep it then you'll have to forget it. I'm not carrying it for two more months," Unu said.

"Six months? Our species has to carry children for nine months," Lena said.

"Nine months? That's barbaric. We just get them out when they're big enough, but not too big. At nine months the operation would kill," Unu said.

"Operation?" Doctor Jones said questioningly.

"Yeah. Oh come on, you're a Doctor. The operation to get the baby out, we do it at six months. There's just no point in waiting another three," Unu said.

"An operation, we don't have operations. The baby comes out on it's own," Doctor Jones said.

Unu pulled a disgusted face. "You got to be kidding me. How the hell does it get out after nine months, on it's own. You people must be magic."

"I don't think we should get into that now, you wont have to go through it. We're taking the baby out now," Doctor Jones said.

"Ok fine, but you're not cutting me up," Unu said.

"We're not going to, we have transporters to do that," Doctor Jones said.

"Good, I can put a curse on you if I wanted to," Unu said.

"I doubt it, remember I'm a hologram," Doctor Jones said.

"I can still curse you," Unu muttered.

"If you say so. We'd better get started," Doctor Jones said.

**Lena's Quarters, an ho****ur later:**  
What was left of Virus were all sitting around the main room.

"Look, Doctor Jones will call us when he's finished," Lena said.

"He's just taking a while," James muttered.

"Well he would," Lena said.

"So, getting back on topic, what should we do about the band?" Triah asked.

"Yeah I mean if we quit like this hows it going to look. I mean the new look band didn't even release anything," Craig said.

"Ok, ok. Who votes that we release one last single and call it a day?" Lena asked. The whole band put up their hands. "Then it's settled."

"What about the song, which one should we cover this time?" Craig asked.

"Can't we have our own songs?" Faye asked.

"I wish we could but I can't write songs. I've tried, I'm rubbish," Lena replied.

"In other words the writers can't write songs, or they can't be bothered too," Naomi said.

"Hey, you wouldn't criticise if you had our jobs," Marill's voice said.

"Oookay, guys, lets just choose a song. Ok," Lena said.

"You were singing Here & Now earlier in the episode, plus it's the name of the episode," James said.

"Yeah, why not," Lena said. She looked around the room, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well it was good while it lasted, wasn't it," Craig said.

"Yeah, I wish we could of split up under better circumstances," Lena said.

In: "Doctor Jones to Stuart."

"Well?" James said questioningly.

In: "You don't have to worry, the child is in the chamber. I must warn you though, this is highly dangerous. We have to find a surrogate mother as soon as possible."

Craig sniggered, "I know this is a bizarre suggestion but could James carry it?"

James glared at him, Craig noticed and he cowered.

In: "I don't think so, Lieutenant. You've been watching too many films."

"But they did it in Junior, why not?" Craig moaned. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Thanks, Doc. Stuart out," James said.

"It was only a suggestion, just trying to help," Craig muttered.

"We'd better get rehearsing," Lena said. Everyone quickly agreed.

**Later that night, Nichola's Quarters:**  
The door chimed. "Come in," Nichola called. Tani came in, she sighed in relief.

"Wow, you wouldn't believe how many places I tried. I'm not bothering you am I?" Tani asked.

"No, you're ok," Nichola replied.

"Is it just me, or are there less men around lately?" Tani asked.

"I haven't really been paying attention," Nichola replied.

"I thought you would have been, never mind. It was probably just me," Tani said.

Tani heard a banging noise coming from the cupboard. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Nichola asked.

"That banging noise," Tani replied.

"I didn't hear anything," Nichola said. She picked up a few pads and she looked through them. "Anyway, I was just following your advice. I've been going though the crew manifest and attempting to sort everything out."

"Really? How's it going?" Tani asked.

"It's hard, I have to tell you. I have to look at these men, and talk to them before I make an evaluation," Nichola replied.

"Erm, ok," Tani muttered. Tani jumped when she heard another banging noise coming from the the cupboard again. This time something that sounded like a voice followed. "Nikki, what's in your cupboard?"

Nichola briefly glanced up at Tani and she flicked through the pads. She then went over to the cupboard. "Ensign Pores and Lieutenant Kiran," Nichola replied. She opened the cupboard, inside were two innocent and cowering guys. They tried to get out but Nichola closed the door on them again.

Tani was gobsmacked, Nichola didn't seem to notice. "If you want them you'll have to wait until I've finished my evaluation."

"Nikki, you can't do that," Tani stuttered.

"Do what, did I do something wrong?" Nichola asked in a confused tone of voice.

"You can't lock men in your personal cupboard. People will get the wrong impression and you could get locked up for harassment," Tani said.

"But you told me to accessorise. It was so difficult to sort myself out by looking through pads. I thought keeping them for a while will help me understand them more. Don't worry, I don't keep them in long," Nichola said.

"What do you do to them?" Tani asked carefully.

"Just ask them questions and stuff. I have to keep them in there while I sort everything out. When I'm sure I've learned everything I let them go," Nichola replied.

"Oh. What have you learned so far?" Tani asked.

"Now, now, Tani. You'll have to find out for yourself," Nichola replied.

"Er.. maybe another time. What about the guy you like, have you got him yet?" Tani asked.

"I will get him, but all in good time. He does look like the difficult type to catch," Nichola replied.

"Ok, you don't mind if I go now?" Tani asked.

"No, of course not," Nichola replied. Tani backed away slowly and she ran out of the room. Nichola went back up the cupboard, she opened the doors. "You can go, don't tell anyone, it'll ruin the test."

The guys in the cupboard looked scared stiff, they nodded quickly, they then ran away as fast as they could.

Nichola looked at another pad. She thought, "hmm, next on my list.. Lieutenant Paris, ok.. I'd better hurry." She walked out of her quarters.

**Who were those aliens, and what were they upto? What exactly happened with Yasmin, really? How did she age so quickly? How can New Earth bring people back from the dead? Who will be the baby's surrogate mother, will the baby last long enough to even get one? Will Tani sort out her little mess, or will lots of other guys be tortured? And what will happen to Unu?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
